Porque você me amou
by Angel Mime
Summary: Um Guerreiro e a revelação de seus sentimentos. Songfic Yaoi Mime e Shun [Música tema: Because you loved me]


**Disclaimer: **Primeira fic, mas só agora resolvi postá-la além dos foruns Yaoi. Não gosta? Não leia! No mais.. divirtam-se com a leitura!

**Porque você me amou (Songfic Mime e Shun)**

"Estava à beira da janela, olhando a neve que caía em flocos. Suspirou desanimado; sentia-se solitário, afinal, sua doce criança não estava consigo. Amaldiçoou o destino de ambos; seu e dele, pois não viviam para si e sim em função de suas Deusas. Isso realmente lhe tirava do sério!

Quantas vezes não teve vontade de fugir sem dar nenhum tipo de explicação. Sorriu com a idéia. Os olhos rosados brilharam.

- Que tolice a minha pensar que poderia abandonar meu posto sem ser punido. – suspirou mais uma vez. Caminhou de volta ao leito e atirou-se à cama. Ah! Como gostaria de estar com Shun agora... olhar em seus olhos e dizer o quanto o amava. Envolve-lo nos braços como sempre fazia e beijá-lo demonstrando todo seu desejo. – Mas não.. tenho que ficar aqui plantado vigiando sabe-se- lá o que! – levantou-se mais uma vez e ligou o som. – Talvez um pouco de música me acalme um pouco. – voltou a deitar-se, os braços atrás da cabeça."

For all those times you stood by me

Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou

For all the truth that you made me see

Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver

"Lembrou-se de seu primeiro instante com Shun, ali mesmo em Asgard, em meio às ruínas do que um dia havia sido o lar de alguém.

Sentira-se atraído instantaneamente por aquele ser tão doce, que lhe ensinou a verdadeira arte de amar, mesmo que inconscientemente."

For all the joy you brought to my life

Por toda alegria que você trouxe para minha vida

For all the wrong that you made right

Por todos os erros que você fez certo

For every dream you made come true

Por todos os sonhos que você fez tornarem-se reais

"O primeiro beijo.. tão doce e tão cheio de paixão. A primeira noite juntos. As juras de amor trocadas em meio aos gemidos... Momentos que só conseguiria ter com ELE. Estava ciente de suas aventuras anteriores, das noites tórridas vividas com seus companheiros de batalha; mas só ELE o fazia se entregar de verdade; mostrar seu verdadeiro eu. Aquele Mime carinhoso e apaixonado que só se revelava à Shun.

A primeira briga... Algo que não gostava de lembrar, mas memórias não são apagadas tão facilmente! Disse coisas que não deveria ter dito, magoou, ofendeu, até atacou. Mas no fim, rendeu-se e admitiu seu erro. Mais uma vez seu anjo estava certo."

For all the love I found in you

Por todo amor que encontrei em você

I'll be forever thankful baby

Eu serei eternamente grato, baby

"Abençoado o dia em que se encontraram! Rezava todos os dias – algo que nunca havia feito – agradecendo aos céus por ter encontrado o amor de sua vida."

You're the one who held me up

Você foi um dos que me ajudou a me levantar

Never let me fall

Nunca me deixou cair

You're the one who saw me through through it all

Você foi um dos que me viu através de tudo isto

"- Levantar.. – murmurou inconscientemente acompanhando o verso. Mesmo tendo pedido perdão ao pai em seu túmulo, continuava sendo assombrado em seus sonhos. Isso o atormentava e rendia-lhe boas noites de pesadelos e insônia. Sentia-se culpado por tudo, deprimido.. mas ELE estava a seu lado, protegendo-o e até velando por seu sono. Quantas vezes não acordara e encontrara Shun recostado à cabeceira da cama segurando sua mão. Perdera as contas!

Aquele garoto com rostinho de anjo realmente quebrara suas defesas."

You were my strength when I was weak

Você foi a minha força quando estava fraco

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver

You saw the best there was in me

Você viu o melhor que estava em mim

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

Me levantou quando não podia alcançar

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

I'm everything I am

Eu sou tudo que sou

Because you loved me

Porque você me amou

"Sim.. se hoje Mime era completo era porque Shun estava a seu lado! Nos piores e nos melhores momentos; sempre lhe dando forças, transmitindo todo o amor e dedicação que sentia pelo Guerreiro.

Se hoje ele estava vivo, devia isso à ELE."

You gave me wings and made me fly

Você me deu asas e me fez voar

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

Você tocou minha mão, eu toquei o céu

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

Eu perdi minha fé, você me trouxe ela de volta

You said no star was out of reach

Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

Eu tenho seu amor, eu tenho tudo

I'm grateful for all each day you gave me

Eu sou grato por esses dias que você me deu

Maybe I don't know that much

Talvez eu não saiba muito disso

But I know this much is true

Mas eu sei que este muito é verdade

I was blessed because I was loved by you

Eu fui abençoado porque eu fui amado por você

"Aprendeu amar, deixar seu orgulho de lado, viver a vida de modo diferente; não apenas cumprindo ordens, mas lutando por seu próprio ideal.

- Quem diria que eu iria aprender tanto com alguém tão jovem? – sorriu – Ah Shun.. como que queria que estivesse aqui. – interrompeu a música por alguns instantes.

- Seu pedido foi atendido Mime. – o "anjo" surgiu por entre a porta entreaberta. – Atena me deu permissão e eu vim te visitar. Estava morrendo de saudade! – aproximou-se lentamente da cama, sentando-se em seguida.

- Shun? – o Guerreiro piscou algumas vezes. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. O seu Shun estava ali diante de si.

- O que foi? Não gostou da surpresa? – perguntou abaixando levemente o rosto.

- Claro que gostei! – Mime puxou-o para o colo, abraçando-o fortemente. – Sabe que eu adoro surpresas. – sorriu maroto, beijando o pescoço de Shun.

- Ah.. – o garoto sentiu o rosto queimar. Mime era tão espontâneo às vezes! Ainda sentia-se sem graça com esses rompantes do namorado. – O que estava ouvindo? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Aquele CD que você me deu em meu aniversário. – apertou o play novamente. A música invadindo o quarto."

You were my strength when I was weak

Você foi a minha força quando estava fraco

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver

You saw the best there was in me

Você viu o melhor que estava em mim

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

Me levantou quando não podia alcançar

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

I'm everything I am

Eu sou tudo que sou

Because you loved me

Porque você me amou

You were always there for me

Você esteve sempre aqui por mim

The tender wind that carried me

O rigoroso inverno que me carregava

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

Uma luz no escuro brilhando, seu amor entrando na minha vida

You've been my inspiration

Você tem sido minha inspiração

Through the lies you were the truth

Embora as mentiras, você era a verdade

My world is a better place because of you

Meu mundo é o melhor lugar por sua causa

You were my strength when I was weak

Você foi a minha força quando estava fraco

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver

You saw the best there was in me

Você viu o melhor que estava em mim

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

Me levantou quando não podia alcançar

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

I'm everything I am

Eu sou tudo que sou

Because you loved me

Porque você me amou

"Mime acompanhou os últimos versos da música envolvendo Shun num abraço forte. Abraço esse que transmitia tudo o que realmente sentia pelo cavaleiro, mas que nunca teve coragem de dizer. Talvez por medo de sentir-se bobo, de fazer um papel ridículo, mas não por não ama-lo. Isso jamais!

-Mi.. Mime.. – Shun já tinha os olhos marejados. – Essa música..

- Representa tudo o que eu sinto por você meu anjo, mas.. nunca tive coragem suficiente pra te dizer. – soltou o amado por alguns instantes e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. – Te amo Shun. Mais do que tudo em minha vida! – beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios. – Minha vida só tem sentido porque você faz parte dela.

Encerrou sua declaração com um beijo profundo e apaixonado."

**-oOo- Fim –oOo-**

**N/A: ** Tradução não encontrada.

Críticas sempre serão bem vindas, desde que construtivas. Outros tipos de comentários e ofensas ao gênero ou quanto à escolha do casal, dispenso totalmente.

Mais uma vez, agradeço à Yuu por me incentivar a publicar minha humildes tentativas de fics.


End file.
